


We Stitch These Wounds

by NordicWannabe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Luci-boi is SAD, Mid to Late Game Spoilers, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe
Summary: It is said there was a cataclysm in the human realm when the seven brothers were cast out of heaven.~~~~~~~In which Lucifer reflects on the outcome of his decisions... and how they affected his siblings.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	We Stitch These Wounds

It is said there was a cataclysm in the human realm when the seven brothers were cast out of heaven. 

Where they had landed had been equally disrupted. The ground marred and broken as their impact caused it to split. 

And oh, had it hurt. Were they not immortal, they would surely be dead. But they still were mortal, weren’t they? Able to be wiped cleanly away by that...that…

_Monster._

Lucifer had heard the sounds of his brothers’ moans and cries of pain. He himself had been unsure if he himself would be able to get up. They had been quickly collected by a demon and swept away to a large castle. One that would be generously offered as their home.

As he sat in his new chambers he remembered the looks of all of his brothers’ faces- bloodied, marred, dejected, miserable.

_And it was all his fault._

They had been taken in by the king of the demons. Their power as angels afforded them an equally great amount of power as demons and thus a certain amount of status within the Devildom’s hierarchy. They would be safe here.

But oh how Lucifer bemoaned their fates. Damned for eternity as demons. 

_Humility now turned to Pride; Charity to Greed; Kindness to Envy; Chastity to Lust; Temperance to Gluttony; Diligence to Sloth and Patience…._

Lucifer dared not think of Lilith. Their eternal damnation would never have suited her. At one point Lucifer had considered that there would always be just seven siblings, just seven virtues and vices. 

But...Just as Satan was born without virtue...

_Lilith died without Vice._

He knew that was something to be grateful for. And yet he simply couldn’t let go of the pain of loss. They all felt it. Perhaps Beel and Belphie felt it deepest. 

He remembered the fear in Asmodeus’ eyes and the way Leviathan curled into himself as he silently wept in fear and sorrow. Lucifer never would have dared challenge their father if he knew this fate would befall him and his siblings.  
He mourned the loss of all of his siblings. None would ever be the same. 

A sigh escaped him as he looked out the window. The world was so dark here, perpetually so. He wondered if they all would miss the light of the celestial realm, of-

No. This was their home now.

Rising from his chair, he began to walk down the hallway. He needed to check on his brothers. 

The hallways were winding and confusing. Lucifer was sure he’d passed that painting earlier but...couldn’t recall. He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he should just return to his room. It was then that he heard the muffled sound of a conversation. 

“I just made sure Beel and Belphie were asleep. Belphie wouldn’t sleep in the same room as Beel. It was….weird….” 

That voice clearly belonged to Mammon. The one that followed was without a doubt Leviathan, though it was clear in the hoarseness of his voice that he had been crying.

“What are we going to do Mammon?”

“I don’t know, little brother… But we’ll figure it out. Lucifer always has a plan.”

“Lucifer is the one that got us into this.” 

A third voice. Satan. It broke Lucifer’s heart to hear such scorn in his voice. He’d only done what he thought was best for them, even if it had been misguided and foolish.

Lucifer sighed through his nose as he stepped away from the door. It was best to leave them alone for the time being. As much as he wanted to comfort them...he wasn’t sure it would have the effect he wanted. He began to walk. Upon finding the twins’ room he found it occupied only by Beel who Lucifer could easily tell was not asleep. But he thought it best to simply walk away from him too. 

He found Belphegor asleep on a sofa in the library. He also was clearly not asleep.

“Go away.” 

Only a frown graced Lucifer’s face as he left the room. The twins had never spent a night apart.

He’d been unable to find Asmodeus but assumed he was sleeping or had been with Mammon and the others. Returning to his room, Lucifer felt more defeated than he did earlier in the day. 

As he tucked himself into bed he could only think of the losses he’d caused his brothers. Satan had been right. This really was all his fault. He silently cursed his pride and arrogance. But he couldn’t bring himself to beg forgiveness from their father. 

No. 

He needed forgiveness from his brothers alone. They were all he had. Lucifer felt his face contort in a deep frown as wet tears slid down his face. 

His brothers were all he had and he wasn’t even sure they wanted him anymore. He couldn’t think of anything more regrettable. He could barely find the determination to make it up to them somehow. It shouldn’t have been Lilith. It should have been him. His brothers would have been better off that way.

For the first time in his life, Lucifer cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually got smacked in the face with this idea for this while listening to the band Black Veil Brides. So I titled it after their first album and a song on it!
> 
> You should check them out!
> 
> Anyways! Sorry for the feels! Lucifer isn't my best boy but I've grown to appreciate him! (Despite my issues with authority lol)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are appreciated!
> 
> Stay Sweet!


End file.
